Piano
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Sora despierta de una pesadilla y encuentra a Riku tocando este instrumento. YAOI RikuxSora


_**Piano**_

Sora se movió inquieta en su sitio, todo estaba oscuro, sentía un gran peso en sus muñecas y tobillos, el intenso frio en ellos le indicaba que estaba atado probablemente con unos grilletes metálicos. Trato de gritar para pedir ayuda, pero todos los sonidos morían en su garganta antes incluso de salir de ella.

Estaba asustado, ni siquiera las palabras del Rey Mickey, que afirmaba que incluso en la oscuridad más profunda puedes encontrar la luz, le servían de consuelo en este momento. Estaba asustado, luchar contra la inmensa oscuridad era mucho más fácil si sus amigos estaban a su lado, pero ahora estaba solo. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar sus mejillas, se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar ningún sollozo, pero no sirvió de nada, seguía sin poder emitir un solo sonido.

-Eres un llorica Sora- oyó que una voz le decía, levanto el rostro surcado de lagrimas viendo a Riku que se arrodillaba frente a él tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle- vamos, levántate

Sintió como una gran tranquilidad le invadía al ver la sonrisa del peli plateado que le ofrecía su ayuda, su mejor amigo siempre estaría ahí para él, y nunca más volverían a separarse. Intento alzar la mano para coger la de Riku, pero los grilletes eran demasiado pesados y todas sus fuerzas parecían haber desaparecido por completo.

Empezó a angustiarse al no poder coger la mano de Riku si no lo hacía pronto se iría y le dejaría allí solo, pero el mayor no se movió de su sitio. Finalmente el miedo volvió a apoderarse de él cuando una figura vestida completamente de negro se situó detrás de Riku poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos, casi al instante la sonrisa del peli plateado se borro y su brazo se relajo quedándose pegado al cuerpo, Sora comprendió que no estaba bien cuando el resto del cuerpo siguió el mismo ejemplo y se desplomo en el suelo.

Quiso gritar, quiso cogerle, hacerle reaccionar, pero no pudo hacer nada, ahora su llanto era más pronunciado, la sombra seguía frente a él, recordándole que su lucha no terminaría, que la oscuridad seguía presente aun cuando pensara que la había derrotado y que acabaría por llevarse todo lo que el amaba.

...

Despertó sobresaltado y cubierto de sudor, respiraba agitadamente pero trato de calmarse, todo había sido una pesadilla, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Cuando logro tranquilizarse un poco miro a su alrededor, no era su habitación, esta estaba mucho más ordenada y limpia, fue entonces cuando los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, se había quedado a dormir en casa de Riku pues su padre al ser el alcalde tenia asuntos que atender y el peliblanco iba a pasar la noche solo, él como buen amigo se había auto invitado a pasar la noche allí, pero claro este hecho no fue algo que le importara demasiado al mayor.

La pregunta que rondaba ahora mismo por su mente estaba clara ¿Dónde estaba Riku? Era la una de la madrugada, tendría que estar durmiendo, a su lado como siempre hacían que dormían juntos pues aunque la casa del mayor era grande ellos preferían dormir en la misma habitación, en la misma cama, para notar que no estaban solos.

Su mente dejo de divagar en recuerdos de la infancia cuando la suave melodía de un piano llego hasta sus oídos, se quedo unos minutos escuchándola, era una melodía triste casi parecía una lenta marcha que representaba el lamento y el dolor.

Se levanto de la cama notando el frio que le embargaba, pero no le dio importancia camino descalzo hasta salir de la habitación mirando a todos lados, tratando de averiguar de dónde procedía la música que le había salvado de sus horribles pesadillas.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, solo guiándose por la intensidad de la música hasta ver una leve luz que asomaba por la rendija de una puerta, se arrodillo ante esta asomándose por la rendija. El cabello plateado cayendo en cascada por la espalda de la persona que tocaba el piano le revelo inmediatamente quien era.

Se atrevió a abrir un poco más la puerta sin ser notado por la persona que se encontraba dentro, Riku estaba tan concentrado tocando una pieza que no se molesto siquiera en pensar que alguien podría oírlo a esas horas, o simplemente no le importaba. Pero Sora no quería molestarle, abrió la puerta y se sentó a un lado de esta llevándose las rodillas al pecho y rodeándolas con sus brazos, escuchándole tocar.

Según la pieza avanzaba se sentía más melancólico, como si la música expresara todo el sufrimiento de aquel que la interpretaba, miles de recuerdos vinieron a la mente del castaño, todos ellos dolorosos para su amigo. La muerte de su madre, la presión de su familia, la traición a sus amigos, el hecho de afrontar a tu propia oscuridad sin dejar que nadie te ayude para no causarle más dolor.

Una fuerza invisible pareció hacerse presente en ese momento levantándole del suelo y haciéndole caminar, con los brazos caídos sin fuerza ninguna se situó detrás del mayor y espero un momento, las lagrimas habían vuelto a caer por sus mejillas, Riku nunca lloraba, nunca le había visto llorar, era demasiado maduro para su edad, Sora sabía que su amigo nunca lloraría delante de nadie.

Reunió fuerzas para hablarle, pero estas se esfumaron al ver, por encima del hombro del peli plateado, los surcos de lágrimas, tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión serena, pero sus ojos dejaban escapar toda la amargura y tristeza en forma de gotas saladas.

Toda la razón del castaño se fue al traste y sus fuerzas volvieron abrazando por la espalda a Riku quien sorprendido paro de tocar al instante, con cuidado se dio la vuelta descubriendo a quien había irrumpido así en sus pensamientos.

-Sora….

El mayor quiso limpiarse los rastros de lagrimas con la esperanza de que el castaño no las hubiera visto todavía y que su efusivo abrazo se debiera solo a un mal sueño, pero sus planes no salieron como él deseaba y Sora se lanzo a abrazarle al cuello llorando en su hombro, Riku estaba impactado, solo atino a rodear con los brazos la cintura del castaño y esperar a que parara de llorar.

Paso un buen rato hasta que las lagrimas del castaño parecieron agotarse por fin se separo del peli plateado, se sentó a su lado mirándose las rodillas avergonzado por haber tenido tal reacción.

-Lo siento… - dijo al fin

-No tienes por qué disculparte- le reprocho Riku

-Riku… aunque pasen miles de batallas… no vas a volver a irte de mi lado….. ¿Verdad?, ¿vas a quedarte conmigo?

El nombrado le miro extrañado, no era normal en Sora hacer ese tipo de preguntas, a su mente acudieron sin su permiso los recuerdos de la traición que había cometido contra ellos y la rabia le inundo. Sora por su parte esperaba impaciente su respuesta.

-No, no volveré a irme –respondió acariciando su cabello suavemente- … no otra vez

Los ojos del castaño volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas, esta vez de alegría por la respuesta de su amigo mientras sentía como un millón de mariposas parecían volar dentro de su estomago. Se acerco a Riku apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y dejando reposar sus manos sobre las rodillas mirando fijamente el teclado del piano.

-Riku… -pregunto con lentitud

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué estabas tocando?

-…. Digamos que es una buena forma de olvidar todo en lo que piensas y dejar la mente en blanco- respondió acariciando las teclas- simplemente no quería pensar

-¿Era algo triste verdad?, si no, no hubieras estado llorando

El corazón del otro se encogió, le miro sorprendido y su mente le jugó una mala pasada, en vez de las hebras castañas juro verlas rubias, y su pijama azul se sustituyo por una chaqueta y pantalones blancos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de olvidar pero los abrió de golpe al notar las manos de Sora sobre las suyas.

-Riku…- llamo mirándole a los ojos y viendo la confusión centellear en ellos, el rey tenía razón, sus ojos no podían mentir- ¿Tocarías para mí?

Esto le pillo totalmente por sorpresa, pero no pudo resistirse a su pedido, asintió lentamente mientras colocaba los dedos sobre las teclas comenzando a tocar, esta vez una melodía diferente, más animada, y mientras lo hacia se prometía no volver a pensar en el. Estaba demasiado confuso siempre había estado enamorado de Sora, pero durante el tiempo que él estuvo dormido no fue el castaño quien le quito el sueño, si no su reflejo, su incorpóreo, Roxas.

Siguió tocando volviendo la cabeza de vez en cuando mirando como Sora se había relajado apoyándose en su hombro y cerrando los ojos, su expresión serena le trajo a la mente todos aquellos maravillosos momentos que habían vivido a lo largo de su vida, este abrió los ojos mirándole, y el velo que cubría los ojos aguamarina del mayor se desprendió de ellos dejándole ver nuevamente a la persona que amaba con todo su corazón.

Paro de tocar y la sonrisa en los labios del menor se hizo presente, le gustaba oír tocar a Riku, y esta vez había demostrado que había echo bien en interrumpirle para que dejara de pensar en cosas tristes, y porque no decirlo, a él también le había echo olvidarse completamente de su tristeza.

Desvió la vista hacia el piano blanco, durante mucho tiempo había considerado a Kairi como la persona que le gustaba, de quien estaba enamorado, pero, al oír tocar a Riku, al verle desprenderse de su escudo y sus barreras…. Se había sentido extraño, todo el cariño que sentía por Kairi parecía verse mermado por lo que sentía hacia su mejor amigo.

Ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, se quedaron paralizados cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y sin saber muy bien como empezaron a acercarse hasta que los labios de ambos rozaron, solo un roce sin nada mas, se miraron a los ojos como esperando una señal de broma, pero no encontraron ninguna. Finalmente el menor tomo la iniciativa cerrando los ojos y volviendo a juntar los labios de ambos, el mayor le siguió correspondiéndole.

No podrían decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, tampoco les importo mucho, simplemente se limitaron a sentirse, reconociendo por fin los sentimientos que habían estado dormidos durante tanto tiempo.

-Riku… te quiero- las palabras del castaño sonaron tímidas y la sonrisa de Riku no se hizo esperar, volviendo a juntarse en un beso mucho más corto

-Yo también te quiero Sora, más bien… Te amo

Ambos estaban sonrojados, ninguno cavia en sí de felicidad, sonriendo se levantaron y apagaron la luz del cuarto volviendo a la cama, abrazados el uno al otro como si temieran que algo pudiera separarles.

Cuando ambos dormían una figura les observaba al lado de la cama, con su mano acaricio los cabellos de Riku mientras sonreía. Y este despertó como predijo, se quedo mirando fijamente a quien se hallaba a su lado como si no pudiera creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Roxas…

-No está mal que nos quieras a los dos, después de todo, yo soy Sora

-No voy a olvidarme de ti, pero a partir de ahora me dedicare por entero a él.

-Serias un idiota si no lo hicieras- le dijo con una sonrisa- cuídate

Con esta simple despedida desapareció, era una de las pocas manifestaciones que podían darse en los incorpóreos una vez habían vuelto con su original. Riku respiro profundamente y observo dormir a Sora a su lado, le acaricio los cabellos sonriendo y beso su frente. Si Sora era la luz, el era la oscuridad, pero como bien le dijo el rey, la una no puede vivir sin la otra.

_**Fin**_


End file.
